lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Fucking machine
]] An automated erotic stimulation device is a mechanical device used to simulate human coitus. It is a more sophisticated version of the much simpler vibrator. The device can be used by either sex to excite the anus or vagina. A typical machine works by the transfer of rotational force from a motor to a directional motion on a shaft, which is tipped by a dildo. These devices may be associated with, but are not limited to, BDSM play. Another design consists of a dildo attached to the end of a rotating device such as an electric drill, which rotates to produce stimulation. A Sybian is a device that consists of a saddle-like seat with a phallic rod in the center. A VX-1 is the European version that works on the same principle as a sybian type machine. Its shaft actually rotates in approximately a 1 to 2" orbital rotation, thus rubbing the womans G Spot. The VX-1 is actually also able to be used in the car, caravan or boat as it is 12 volt. This makes it more mobile than other types. Safety Automated erotic stimulation devices have been created commercially for penetration and stimulation. However, users must be cautioned that excessive force may easily damage the delicate vagina, anus, and rectum; injury may result if a device is used incorrectly. The inner linings of the anus and vagina are very sensitive, and thus any automated sex machine must be used with great care. The use of lubricants on any penetrative extension is necessary to keep from inflicting serious harm. Making sure any attachments such as dildos are continuously monitored and lubricated while in use is paramount to safe operation. It should also be noted that each person's orifices are differently-shaped and -sized, and dimensions of attachments should be taken into account. Sex machine attachments should never be shared between partners without using a condom or other protective device, and should not be used repeatedly without cleaning. History catalog, 1918.]] The vibrator was originally invented for the treatment of hysteria in Victorian women through medical orgasm induced by clitoral massage. These early mechanical devices were much larger and more powerful than the modern vibrators and were first used by physicians and became popular in bath houses in Europe and the US towards the beginning of the 20th century. . More compact, electrically-powered versions later briefly appeared as health aids in department store catalogues. Modern automated erotic stimulation device differ from vibrators because they penetrate as well as throb. Mass attention is drawn to them on the Internet, while appetite for these powerful appliances has induced the establishment and growth of manufacturers to satisfy rising demand. Recently a new generation of these devices has hit the market under the name dildonics and bluedildonics. Mainstream acceptance Within the adult toy industry, there is a niche market for mechanical stimulation machines that go far beyond vibrators. Vibrators now acceptable in high street stores give an indication of society's wide acceptance of such products. Recently through media interest, in the main television, a vast interest in the world of mechanical stimulation machines has been created. References See also *Sex toy *Sybian Category:Sex toys Category:BDSM equipment Category:Masturbation fr:Fucking machine ja:ファッキングマシーン